


He Knew

by Aelfay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelfay/pseuds/Aelfay
Summary: John always knew where he stood with Sherlock Holmes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This was apparently a prologue I wrote for something else, but I've forgotten what the something else was supposed to be, and so I'm leaving it as-is.

John always knew.

  


Day one, he walked into a laboratory, stepped in, and saw metal-bright eyes flick up and take him in, and he knew. _You’re going to fall in love with me._ It was heady, a rush, a surge of power when he’d felt powerless.

  


And killing the cabbie? Icing on the fucking cake, my friend.

  


At first, that’s all it was. A happy secret that curled in his chest. _Sherlock Holmes wants me. I’m good enough for Sherlock Holmes._ It bolstered his confidence, gave him the courage to smarm his way through an interview, get a few dates.

  


He’s not sure when that changed. But somehow by the time Irene Adler entered his life, it was all turned around. He ended up shouting, “If anyone out there still cares, I’m not actually gay!”

  


Which went wonderfully. Topping. Perfect. Sure.

  


He still knew, though. Came home to Sherlock playing the violin and knew. Waited for Irene’s drama to play out... and knew. Knew while he was chased by a giant (terrifying— _fake_ ) hound in Baskerville. He knew. It was solid in his chest.

_Sherlock Holmes loves me. I am loved by Sherlock Holmes._

  


When Sherlock jumped, it wasn’t the fall, the broken body, that threatened to kill him. It was the sudden realisation he was blind.

  


_I love Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes is loved by me._

  


For about a month he went on autopilot, letting that sink in. But then he got a visit from Mrs Hudson, and an unwanted text from Mycroft Holmes that read, **His gravestone has been complete and is now erected at the site. MH** That cut through the fog.

  


John went. He felt it was important. Maybe then he could get past the _knowing what could have been_. But standing there, in front of a gravestone, he knew.

  


_Sherlock Holmes isn’t dead. Sherlock Holmes is loved by me._


End file.
